powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Go for the Green
Go for the Green is the fourth episode of Power Rangers RPM. The episode introduces the Series Green technology and the fifth member to the RPM team, Ziggy Grover. Summary The Rangers begin to search for a candidate for the Ranger Series Green. After auditioning several colorful candidates they give up. After Ziggy's past catches up to him he encounters a young woman who seems perfect. She turns out to be Tenaya 7 in disguise. Ziggy is forced to bond with the Morpher and become the Green Ranger. Synopsis Ziggy holds an audition for the Green Ranger, with many funny candidates. The judges, Scott, Flynn and Summer are not impressed. Meanwhile, Dr. K has Dillon on a rotating disc as she explains to Dillon how the Ranger's special bio-energy field attacks work, and how his should work. Back at the Green Ranger auditions , Scott, Summer and Flynn are none too impressed with any of the "candidates" Ziggy has gathered. When Ziggy is given one more shot, he goes out to the hall only to find Fresno Bob & his enforcers. It seems Ziggy is a bit in debt to Bob. General Shifter and General Crunch unveil the Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot. They state that it'll dig under the city's defenses, but once inside it'll still have to battle the Rangers. Venjix explains he plans to attack the Rangers from the inside. Bob tells his boys to go ahead and beat Ziggy up for his debt, but he is suddenly saved by a woman whistling "The Farmer in the dell" in a very creepy way. She beats up the mafia guys, leaving them to run away. Once they leave, Ziggy realizes that Tenaya 7 is the perfect person to be the Green Ranger and then auditions to be the Green Ranger and is accepted. After completing the tests, the Rangers find the Tenaya 7 is perfect to be the Green Ranger. Ziggy goes to get the Morpher from Dr. K, so that Tenaya 7 can activate the DNA bonding sequence. Dr. K informs Ziggy to protect that Morpher with his life. The Corinth City Guard scans Tenaya 7 to make sure she's not a Venjix spy. But of course when they soon discover that she is in fact a Venjix machine, Tenaya 7 takes them out. When Ziggy returns and sees that Tenaya 7 is actually one of Venjix's soldiers. She manifests into her true form and Ziggy sees this and runs off. He gets on a bike that looks as if Hanto's bike has been rusted for 100 years. Tenaya lifts up his bike and he asks her what she is, she recites a long poem about how she is humanity and Ziggy tells her it was a rhetorical question. Meanwhile, Scott, Flynn and Summer return to find the guard regaining consciousness after being attacked. Ziggy informs Dr. K from a clothes line and hides from Tenaya who is after him. Dillon tells him that he's on his way to help him, and to buy himself some time. The Rangers are back at the base, upset over the Green Ranger Morpher being unsecure. But then they're alerted to a seismic disturbance. When Tenaya 7 catches up with Ziggy, he manages to escape. In order to buy himself some time, he goes to the track to find Fresno Bob. He gives him the bag that he was carrying the Green Ranger Morpher in.Tenaya 7Tenaya 7 is not far behind. When she arrives, she fights for the bag, allowing Ziggy that chance to escape. Ziggy runs off with the morpher, but Tenaya tries to rob it. Dillon comes in and they try to run her off with his car, but Tenaya gets on top of the hood. They don't manage to get too far, as Tenaya 7 attacks them. She manages to beat Dillon, and then start fighting Ziggy over control of the Morpher. In order to protect the Morpher,ZiggyZiggy does the only thing he can, he Morphs and bonds his DNA with it, becoming the Green Ranger. The Black Ranger comes to the rescue with his Rocket Blaster. After being defeated, Tenaya 7 informs them that the Gopher Bot has all ready entered the city. Green and Black rush to the forest. They deploy their weapons, Rocket Blaster and Turbo Axe and attack the earth right as the Gopher Bot passed by underneath, forcing him out of the ground. The other Rangers show up to help, and are surprised to find the Green Ranger hiding behind a tree. Before the Rangers can destroy the Gopher Bot, he buries them in dirt and escapes to the city.Ziggy GroverRanger Operator Series Green & Ranger Operator Series Black follow the bot to the city and start fighting him with their weapons, though Ziggy is still getting use to the Ranger scene. The two Rangers use their Turbo Plasma Launcher to take down the Gopher Bot. Venjix revives the Gopher Bot and makes him large. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers form the High Octane Megazord to take him on. And with the Turbo Plasma Launcher, the bot is destroyed. Back at the base,DillonDillon and Ziggy reveal the identity of the Green Ranger to the others. The others aren't too excited about this development. Dillon has his excuses, saying that Dr. K told him to do whatever it took to protect the powers from evil and bonding with it himself was the only way he could do that. Dr. K states he has to do lots of training. The gang leaves as Ziggy thinks chicks will dig the outfit. Primary Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover *Daniel Ewing as Dillon *Olivia Tennet as Dr. K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 Minor Cast *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman (credit only) *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks *John Sumner as Fresno Bob *Ming-Jen Huang as Ventriloquist *Leand Macadaan as Scorpion Henchman Notes * When the guards scan Tenaya, their machine comes up with a positive for Venjix technology, and one comments that it has been giving many 'false' reading. This foreshadows the revelation further in the series that Venjix has an army of hybrids like Tenaya and Dillon planted within the city. * Ziggy criminal's past history starts in this episode, although it's more deteiled in the episodes Ranger Green and Run Ziggy Run. * This episode featured footage from the Japanese couterpart (half of the forest and the zord sequence). Category:RPM episodes Category:Episode